The Changing Sun
by Sage And Sirius
Summary: An impossible conquest is quite fun. SasuHina


A/N: Hello readers. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction... so keep in mind that I am a nooblet at this. The first chapter is a bit short, but I promise length will get better as I write on. 

The Changing Sun

Chapter 1 - An Intro

Pale, lavender eyes peered out from behind an over-grown bush at the training grounds. A light red hue graced pale, tear stained cheeks as she watched the infamous Fox ninja train with his rival. This seemed to be the only thing that kept her together lately after fights with her father. The fights had become more and more frequent after her 18th birthday. Hyuuga Haishi had seemingly gotten better at accepting the fact that the Hyuuga heiress was a pathetic weakling that was only useful for healing, but his recent ways had show differently. When he wasn't screaming about inferiority, he way raving about ways to push her into the branch houses so as Hanabi could be the new heir. Hinata's mother was a wreck over this, and made a conscious effort of sending Hinata on meaningless tasks such as checking on her old sensei and going to perform misc. D-class missions when she wasn't at the hospital. She had barley managed to pass and become a Genin, but only to pressure her dream of teaching a small healing class at the academy. Until the current teacher quite though, she was forced to only work a few house at the hospital when they had room.

"Naruto..." Hinata shook her head and turned around. Sitting down, she brought her knees up and rested her chin upon them while idly twiddling a strand of blue hair. She let it grow down to her shoulders over the years in hopes of the certain Jounin would notice her, but all hope was lost the day she over-heard him complement Sakura's "beautiful, flowing hair". At first she wanted to cut it all off because of that, but she had grown to love the feel of longer hair.

She didn't realize how long she'd been sitting there until she was awakened from her thoughts by a smooth voice. "What's wrong, Hyuuga-san," the tall figure asked as it bent down to look closer that the startled girl.

"Oh-I-um- n-nothing, Uchiha-sama." How embarrassing... I've made such a fool of myself, Hinata thought as she felt her face flush red again.  
Uchiha Sasuke slowly reached out and caught a tear that was streaming down the girl's face, and held it in front of her face. "Then why do you shed such tears?" Why the hell do I care, Sasuke's worn mind thought harshly. Why the hell shouldn't you care, Sasuke's cold heart screamed in defiance. His onyx eyes gazed at the mess before him as she began to tremble while trying to stand.

"Nothing is wrong, Uchiha-sama. Nothing at all that concerns you. I've sorry for bothering you, I've sure you have places you need to be..." Hinata finally stood and made to leave, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffing slightly. A strong arm caught her though and gently pulled her around. Her vacant expression she'd finally regained faltered slightly when it met the man's hard gaze. Why does it feel like he's looking right into my mind? He's not even using Sharingan...

Sasuke began to unconsciously activate his Sharingan while looking into the pair of pale moonlit pools of the Hyuuga heiress. "Why are you constantly watching Naruto? Why are you not like every other girl in this village, besides the fact that you don't chase me around everywhere, but in the way you don't even attempt to approach the dobe. I've sensed you watching him everyday now for a while, even though he's too thick headed to notice. Why aren't you loud and clingy and repulsive like all the others? Why?" The Sharingan user was a bit shocked at his own bluntness, but this was the only chance he'd gotten to finally corner the shyest girl in the village and inquire about her behavior.

"I... I..." Hinata looked down and then at the hand that was still clutching her forearm. "I am well aware he is in love with Sakura-chan, so why should I make a nascence of myself and pester him with my presence? Watching him is the only thing that makes me happy now, even though I know he'll never even think to look my way. Ever since the academy days, I've looked up to him and cared very deeply for him. So much so if he's happy being in love with Sakura-chan, then I'm happy-" the small girl let out a small whimper as the grip on her arm tightened painfully and she risked a glance at the Uchiha.

"You're so different... I would call you a fool, if I didn't realize by now you are the most intelligent woman I've ever spoken with." And with that, the raven haired man was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Hinata alone and confused in the deserted training grounds.

On a village street near by...

The ex-missing ninja walked down the pebbled road to his small apartment with his hands shoved in his pockets, rolling the events that just happened over in his mind. Sighing in frustration and running a tired hand through his hair, Sasuke mentally slapped himself for acting like that. For loosing him cool in such a way and for showing he actually paid attention to that girl. No, not girl; woman... A woman who was very petite, unique, and beautiful and did not grind on his final nerves in the least or cause him to question his sexuality.

"Hyuuga Hinata... You are a creature worth my conquest," the Sharingan user whispered to himself as he walked past his apartment, deciding he should maybe try to find the blue-haired beauty.

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't a bore! Please review, good and bad.


End file.
